To return a favour
by StuddedHeartbreaks
Summary: -YAOI Fanfic!- Please don't read if you don't like Boy x Boy love. Rated M for later chapters! My second story on here. Read, fave and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

Hooray for yaoi fanfics. :D This is a Kaname x Zero fanfic Read and Review :3

Fave if you wish.

StuddedHeartbreaks.

* * *

The Kiryu vampire hunter known as Zero Kiryu walked over to the Cross Academy Bridge which separated the Day class from the Night class and set himself down on the bench, clutching his Bloody Rose pistol which was chained to his inside blazer jacket, ready to steer stray vampires back to their dorms.

"Well well, isn't somebody doing a good job of keeping the academy safe… Har Har." It was Hanabusa Aidou, or Idol to the female day class students.

"What are you doing here, Vampire…? Shouldn't you be in class? Why are you even over by the day class dormitories? Get back to the moon dorm, I don't want to use this on you" He pulled out his Bloody Rose and aimed it near the blonde haired boys chest.

"Oh, your Bloody rose… I haven't seen that for a while… Why do you use it only when President Kuran isn't present? You do know, that can be used on any vampire, not just on aristocrats. Anyway… I'm out of here... I wouldn't want the 'best' vampire hunter in the world to become angry would we?... Heh".

'What could he be on about,I know I can use it on other vampires,but that jerk Kuran knows his place, he knows where he's not wanted'.

Zero left to do his regular patrol rounds with committee member Yuki Cross, the usual duties of keeping them 'damned day class girls' as he described them under control when the Night Class Students awoke ready to start their classes.

The usual hustle and bustle of the girls screaming and calling out for students such as Akatsuki,Hanabusa and Senri meant Zero didn't notice that Dorm President Kuran had slipped a note & a small map into his pocket throughout all the commotion. Zero only found this note when he went back to his dorm that night.

"Zero," It read,"I know what your feeling right now,I know what you desperately need. Meet me by the Stables at Dusk,you'll be sure to get what you need".  
'Something I need, what is he on about? I don't need nothing'.

Zero collapsed to the floor clutching his chest,his veins that desperately needed blood for his life pulsed and outraged through his body causing him to gasp and breath heavily,he couldn't wait for dusk,he had to get to the Stables. And fast.

Else where on the grounds of Cross Academy, Dorm President Kuran was in the stables, just as he had said in the note,and as the note said, 'meet me at dusk', the time was slowly approaching and Zero stumbled through into the Stables,just as he turned around and smirked at the evolving Level E right in front of his eyes.  
"Look at you, your a mess, looking desperate... But I take it that because you arrived... you are going to agree to my offer aren't you...?"

Through heavy breaths, Zero managed to just stammer out a reply, "And just what offer...are you on...about,Kuran?" Zero was now against the stable wall,almost wanting to rip his veins out of his body there and then,with his eyes glowing that hint of red when Vampires are at the breaking point of bloodlust.

"Don't act dumb,Hunter,you must know what I'm on about,your there,transforming into a Level E, and all you need is one persons blood and your addictions will be gone"  
Dorm President Kuran had managed to walk up to the hunter without any warning that he could pounce and devour him to pieces at any given moment.  
"So, since I am the only one here,and the only one who's blood can suffice your temptations until your next attack..why don't you take me blood... Just one bite is all it takes and all your addictions will be gone".  
The brown haired male had loosened his collar, and had also moved his hair ready for Zero to move in.  
"Go on Zero... It won't bother me in the slightest if the Night class smell my scent... Your are the Vampire Knight after all,and the last known hunter of the Kiryu family tree,so just do it... Bite me".

Zero stood up and walked over to the Dorm President who was all ready for the bite, he didn't want him to feel pleasure,but he desperately needed blood and if it meant giving Dorm President Kuran a lot of pain in the process, Zero didn't care in the slightest.

His fangs ached to pierce the skin of someone, and they grew, they hurt Zero's gums, they had never lusted for blood so much.

Zero grabbed the white jacket of the Dorm President and held his neck at the angle he also used on Yuki many times before, he rested his fangs on Dorm President Kurans neck and let them slowly pierce the skin, blood dripping ever so slowly onto the white shirt of the Dorm Presidents jacket, before letting his fangs sink into the skin and he drank, it was the first he drank the blood of a pureblood, and it most definitely wasn't going to be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero had ended up drinking so much of Kaname Kurans blood that the Pureblood was weak. Knowing that he drank such precious blood and he drank so much of it, he knew he would have to return the favor, but he had to choose the right time to...

So the next few days he pondered on his plan on how to return the favor to Kaname. It would have to be a day when not many Night Class students were in the dorm.  
He remembered over hearing that Senri and Rima wasn't going to be in the dorm all week, and that Akatsuki,Hanabusa and Ruka were being sent to town for an assassination of many rogue Level E's over the week, so all Zero had to figure out was the days when Akatsuki,Hanabusa and Ruka were off school grounds and he could return the favor to Kaname Kuran.

When Rima and Senri left the grounds he knew that the plan was only half progressed and he had to wait in the forest for the others to leave. He ended up waiting a long time.

About 2 hours after Zero had started laying low in the bushes and the trees, Hanabusa Akatsuki and Rima left the dorms and Zero emerged from the shadows of the surroundings around him and headed for the moon dorm door,but his cover was almost blown when Ruka ran back in - she had left her bag in her room and needed it. Luckily Zero managed to hide just in time.

After a few minutes of being hidden again,Zero came back out and began making his way up the west flight of stairs, only to see a figure on the floor,panting heavily and gasping for air, the only thing that left him visible was his red eyes. Zero had made Kaname Kuran so weak that he had stopped taking his Blood Tablets, because they weren't sufficient for his cravings.

"Is this what you wanted to see ZERO!? Did you want to see me fighting for my life while you lived yours?!" The president of the Night Class was overly unimpressed.  
"You said to me to take your blood, so don't try making this my fault,Vampire. Anyway,I'm here to return the favor. DRINK MY BLOOD. You helped me. I'll help you" Zero was disgusted that such a being could blame him for his weakness.  
"Did you think..of that..when you just saw me?...or did you have that...set on your mind...in the first place?"  
"I'd be lying if I said otherwise" Zero answered.

Zero repeated the actions which Kaname presented when Zero bit Kaname for the first time. He propped up Kaname against his neck and pried his mouth open. Kaname immediately pulled himself off of Zeros neck.  
"NO! I'm not going to do that to you! Your a god damned ex-human you wasn't born an Aristocrat! If you were born an Aristocrat then I'd take you up on your offer,but you wasn't, so I won't. Your not going to change my mind so don't try to".  
Zero made his fangs come through ever so slightly and bit into his finger,and waved it under Kanames nose,teasing him with the scent of the blood that he longed for before sucking the blood off his finger.

"If you think teasing me with your blood is going to make me change my mind I'm afraid your mistaken. I'd rather die here than drink your blood" Kaname said in a stern manner  
"Look, you said to me that I should make my self well by drinking your blood and look where it ended up, your weak Kaname, I'm doing what you did to me, I'm trying to save your life. If you don't wish to be saved, then don't drink it. But I'm not going to be the one to feel sorry for you."  
With that Zero left to walk down the stairs, he never heard no one call after him, but he heard heavy breathing and a thump on the floor.  
"Zero... Wait there a second" Kaname had gathered the energy to jump over the railings of the stair case.  
Zero immediately stopped in his foot steps and pivoted to face the desperate Pureblood, "So, you're going to take me up on my offer huh? Wise move.. Where shall I sit?"  
"Wait.. The others will be back soon. My dorm should suffice, its at least going to be the best room to go to rather than being here"

Kaname started walking over to his room, Zero slowly walking behind him until they finally got to his room, Kaname being the so-called gentleman he is, he allowed Zero to enter the room first, before walking into the room himself. Kaname locked the door behind him, whilst Zero looked confused at his actions. "For privacy, we wouldn't want anybody barging in on us would we?"  
"Yeah, sure whatever, now hurry up, this place is creeping me out. It stinks in here" Whilst saying this Zero was loosening his tie and shirt and sitting on Kanames bed, rolling his eyes because he was actually doing this.

Even though Kaname desperately wanted blood,he didn't want to hurt Zero, nor did he want pain himself, so the usual ways in which he would drink blood occurred, he licked Zeros neck, slightly punctured the skin and then drank, but not as much as Zero drank, but enough so it satisfied his cravings.  
"Th-thank you, Zero.. You were right.. If I didn't drink, I wouldn't even be able to do this right now. You may leave now, if you wish."  
Zero went into deep thought 'He,he thanked me,he actually took up on my offer, but whats worse.. I found that..being drank from by a pureblood isn't that bad..I hsad always hated vampires let alone purebloods since that Shizuka killed my parents 10 years ago..but now,I'm getting over it..getting over the fact that there is a pureblood out there..who I am gathering feelings for... What's going on?! I'm thinking about him in ways I'd never think of'  
"Uh, Yeah, Goodbye!" Zero ran, ran away from the dorm as fast as he could, and back to his room, where he locked himself there and refused to come out - even if it meant missing his duties. He never wanted to see that pure blood again.

~The Stories Not Over Yet...~


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was awoke from his sleep many times that night. His awakening annoying the other boys in his dorm. No one thought to ask what was wrong... But someone did.  
"Hey,Zero, what was wrong last night? Everyones been asking why you were screaming and waking up in the night. You can tell me,I won't tell anyone, I promise" Yuki Cross, she says she wouldn't, but she sometimes let's stuff slip.  
"Huh! What, nothing, just a nightmare,I've been having a few recently,this was the worst though".  
Yuki spotted the holes on Zero's neck, "Zero?! You've got bites on your neck? Tell me what's going on,right now, or I'll tell father!"  
"Its nothing! Now stop pestering me!" Zero ran,"And I won't be back for the switchover, so don't come looking for me!"  
"BUT ZERO.."

Zero was in the stables, his only private place where he could sit.  
Well, at least it was private until someone came looking for their horse.  
And it was someone Zero didn't want to see.  
"What are You doing here,Kuran? Your horse riding lesson doesn't start until your classes start"  
"I just came to have a quick ride. Shouldn't you be on switch over patrol?"  
"Why should I? I hate the sight of you already, I don't want to see you again now. Now get your horse and get out of here".  
"Well,someone's a bit angry today, you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up"  
"Look. I don't have to listen to what you say Kuran, so why don't you save your energy and tell someone who cares"  
Although Zero acted stern and unhappy, he had to keep his emotions under wraps. He couldn't dare to let him know how he felt. Not yet anyway.

"Zero?... Are you in here?" It was Kaien Cross, Zero's father and Headmaster, he was obviously saying it was time for his Switchover duties. But this time, it wasn't. "Zero, Open the door please. I need to speak to you..."  
Zero opened his door, not in the happiest of moods, "What do you want?"  
"Mhm, so it is true. Yuki wasn't lying after all"  
"What did Yuki tell you?!" Zero had become angry. Yuki had dug herself a hole, and she will be digging it further if she lies to Zero.  
"She said that you'd been acting up and you had marks on your neck... Zero, who gave them to you?"  
"No one."  
"Zero... Please. You can trust me. I won't tell no body, Now, tell me what happened,please"  
"Okay... It was Kaname. He saved my life but I nearly killed him. So i Saved his life. What are you going to do now? Rat me out to everybody? Make me stop my switchover patrols?"  
"Well, President Kuran did do the right thing. And you did too.. I am not going to punish you.. But, You still have to do your duties... So, You better get ready, switchover starts in 10 minutes... Don't miss again, it's hard for Yuki to do it all by her self"

Zero made his way over to his Switchover patrol, he didn't look or say a word to Yuki, but his eyes lit up as Kaname led the group to their classes, even blushing a little. This time, it was Zero who passed the note. Kaname found it when reaching for his pen to write with.  
'Kaname, Meet me by the Stables at Dusk. We need to talk.'

Zero was waiting at the stables as he said, and at dusk, as he said, and he waited for Kaname, reciting lines he had prepared hours before his switchover duties.  
"Oh, there you are, Zero.. What did you need me for? Do you need blood already?"  
"N-No, I don't, Not yet.. Listen get in here, quick, before someone sees us"  
Zero pulled Kaname inside the stables and closed and locked the doors.  
"Was there any need for such mannerism? I am pretty certain that there wasn't."  
"Look, we need privacy for this talk. Now please, This is serious"  
"Go on, I'm all ears Zero..."  
"Well... I realised something a few days ago... I am falling for a vampire... Not an aristocrat or an ex-human, but...a p-pureblood.."  
"Which Pureblood Zero?"  
"Well, Uhm, Y-you Kana- I mean, Dorm President Kuran.."


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname stepped back. "Me?... I'm the pureblood who you have..feelings for?"  
Zero stood still,staring at Kaname, occasionally shifting from side to side.  
The silence was deadly, but the look in the purebloods eyes were even deadlier.  
"So..what are we to do... Your switchover duties, you may become distracted.. But there is no other way that we can't cross paths..."  
"Kaname... This,this may all seem difficult for you to take in. I'm sorry, I made this happen, this is my fault... My emotions got the better of me... I can't keep them under control very well... Please.. Forgive me"  
Zero started walking off to unlock the doors, and heard gravel scraping against shoes behind him.  
"Zero..." Kaname grabbed his arm and Zero turned around immediately,"There's no need for me to forgive you... Because... Since that first night I saw you... Something made me realise that, I had feelings for an ex-human as well".  
And for the first time in Zeros life, he blushed, no one had made him blush before, but this vampire standing in front of him, this chiseled featured vampire, had made him do the inevitable.  
"Zero..., your blushing", He smirked and then relaxed his face"Are...you okay?...Zero, answer me..please" Zero refused to answer Kaname, he just pulled him self free of Kanames grip and ran out of the stables.  
"Z-zero! Come back!"

Zero was back in his dorm, and then the fetish of girls screaming and cawing outside the building meant something or someone was outside the door - and he knew who it was.  
"All you girls, back to your dorms NOW. Don't make me get Headmaster cross. Go on. Move back to what you were doing! Nothing to see here! Kaname, would you like to step inside? We will be able to talk more privately" Zero couldn't believe that he followed him,and also, managed to find him.  
"Z-zero! You can't bring the Night Class into the Day class Dormitories!"  
"Shut up. I can do what I want, This is Dorm president Kuran, treat him respect as you do to me and you shall get on fine"  
Zero ignored other catty remarks of the unexpected guest in the Dorm and went off to his room. "Why are you here? Why did you risk coming here?"  
"Let me explain please Zero... I never once have felt feelings like this. But now I have, and now I'm ready to know that my feelings are true for who I want,love and adore, and I know truly that yours are the same... Will you admit to me, that I am the one you want love and adore as well?" Kaname reached out for Zero's hands,which Zero promptly refused "For me?"  
Zero needed no words. He ran his hands through his hair, before placing them into Kanames. He shut his eyes and opened them back up, before swallowing and looking into Kanames.  
"Well...Zero.. Will you?"  
"K-Kaname, It is true, I do want you, and of course I love you and adore you, but-aggh!" Zero's veins were obtruding his pale skin, his heart was pumping and he was keeling over in agony - He needed blood once more - or his Level E inside of him would make an appearance.  
"Zero?! Zero, whats wrong!? Speak to me Zero!" Kaname didn't know what to do, and then the red in Zero's eyes meant he knew what he had to do. "Zero, drink my blood, it's the only way. Please Zero"  
"Kaname- No! I wont do it! I can't not af-"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE, JUST DRINK IT!"  
Zeros fangs were coming through, if he didn't drink now, the level E inside of him would take over and devour who ever it saw.  
"Please Kaname-sama, forgive me for this" Zero bit, Zero drank, Zero was saved by his lover...  
~


	5. Chapter 5

Zero regained his normal self after he drank Kanames blood for the second time. Although his needs were fulfilled, he still breathed heavily.  
"Zero, didn't you take enough? You can take more - I don't like seeing you like this, please, take more if you need more"  
Zeros fangs were still tipped red with his blood and also most of it was still dripping down his face and onto his neck.  
"Why should I take more Kaname? Don't you remember what happened last time? I'm NOT letting that happen again, even if it means me demoting even lower in the pyramid"  
"Take as much as you need, my reaction to your bite was merely me getting used to the fact that it was my first bite - it won't happen again, you can take as much or as little as you like - just as long as you want too, but not because I'm forcing you to"  
"Why do you always sound so serious and conscious that nothing will happen? Sometimes things happen that you say wont, so why do you say it?"  
"Well.. Because, it always works, what ever I say won't happen, so why don't you bite me again and see if I go weak?"  
"If you insist... Then I shall." Since the holes were new, Zero didn't waste time in making new holes - besides, it would look awfully disgraceful to have 2 sets of bite marks scarring his neck.  
Zero could feel more than just his body weight pushing him down to the floor - Kaname was beginning to collapse with weakness and Zero immediately stopped drinking.  
"See?! I told you! I just told you something like THIS would happen!"  
Kaname started chuckling whilst he was in a heap on the floor "Zero, you believe the silliest of things, you test every theory you hear to get the truth, don't you? Although, I can't blame you - I would have done the same if I heard it myself"  
"You-You TRICKED me! How could you! I thought you were going to die on me Kaname, and if it did happen, I don't know how I would of carried on living without you" Zero slumped down to the floor himself and lay in the perfect gap that was created for him.  
"Zero... You do already know this... But, you should know again, that, I Love You"  
Zero blushed again, and shifted himself so he was facing Kanames face, his eyes meeting his.  
"I-I love you too, Kaname"  
"Saying 'I love you' It doesn't really feel like love, 'I love you' is something a girl says to her best friend, how else do people show there love for each other?"  
"I.. I don't know... How do th-"  
Zero was cut off by something wet touching his lips.  
Kaname had leaned in whilst Zero was in deep thought and planted a light kiss on Zero's lips.  
"I think Thats how they show love for each other... Don't you agree?"  
"W-well, yes... I-I suppose it is..." Zero stood up and stretched and yawned, and sat on his bed.  
Kaname stood up as well, he was getting uncomfortable "The switchover patrols still tiring you out, I take it?"  
"...Yeah,they get crazier everyday, and now, I know why, if any of the day class girls were in this position right now, they would be squealing with excitement"  
"Heh, I suppose they would... Why haven't you still joined the night class Zero? We can be together a lot more, and it would make me a lot happier"  
"You know how I feel about vampires, I detest them all... Except for you"  
Zero pulled Kaname's arm causing him to fall on to his bed.  
"Hey, watch it, we vampires are also very easily injured although we heal quickly"  
"Well, maybe this will help?"  
Zero planted another firm kiss on to Kanames lips, Kaname accepted his offering and placed his hands on his jacket and in his silver locks of hair before requesting entry to his mouth even further.  
The two vampires were getting flustered with the intense moment, and Zero eventually got free of the kiss, his face red and breathing heavily, before collapsing backwards on the bed.  
"Zero... Will you, just for me, transfer to the night class so we can be together for much longer than a few hours a day? I will talk to Headmaster Cross, even if it means getting a room so far away from the other students, will you? Please?"  
"I'll do anything for you, Kaname..."


	6. Chapter 6

Staying true to his words, the very next day Kaname walked over to the main building where Headmaster and Chairman Kaien Cross was situated to ask him about moving Zero to the Night Class dormitories.  
With his mannerism, Kaname proceeded to knock on the door of Kaien Cross's door.  
"Come in~!" As usual Kaien Cross was in his very happy mood. Kaname proceeded to walk into the office and shut the door very quietly behind him.  
"Oh,Kaname! It's you! Good to see you~! How have you been doing?"  
"Hello There Headmaster, I have been fine, thank you." Kaname took a seat in the under-luxurious room and proceeded to make himself a drink as all visitors to Kaien Cross's office did.  
"So, Kaname, What brings you here?" Kaien offered Kaname a small cake, which he promptly refused with a slight head shake.  
"How does the name Kiryu change that matter of the question?" Kaname replied.  
"Ah, Zero.. What has Zero done Kaname?"  
"Headmaster Cross, I'd like to ask you of a slight favor... I would appreciate if you took this information into account before you answer me" Kaname had a feeling that what he was about to ask his Headmaster and the information he was about to announce would surely work.  
"Okay, Kaname, I'm all ears, ask away" Kaien had improved his posture in his own chair to show he was serious, maybe the only time he had been serious in his own life.  
"I crossed paths with Kiryu yesterday, and seeing the state he was in proved to me that the Day Class students are in danger. Zero is quickly degrading to Level E, and if we don't move him from the Day Class soon, he may end up doing something disastrous, something that you will regret. Not only are Day Class students are in danger, but yourself and Yuki are as well. The question I'm laying on the table to you is that I would like you to move Zero Kiryu OUT of the Day Class Dormitory and into the Night Class Dormitory, not for the odd day, but I would like to keep watch over Zero. This is for everyone's safety in the academy. Now, I will leave you to make up your mind on the matter. I hope you choose the right decision Headmaster" Kaname finished his drink and left his office, leaving Kaien Cross with a very tough issue to handle.

Kaien had sat in his office for quite a while thinking long and hard about his decisions. He had a piece of paper on his desk, with "Reasons to move Zero" written on it, the page had been split into two columns which said "Move" and "Stay". There were many reasons in the "Move" column, and not so many in the "Stay" Column. "I guess the decision is final... I am going to have to move Zero out of the Day Class..." Kaien stood up and made his way to Zero's room. Knocking on his door, he held in his hands a bag, and in that bag lay Zero's new uniform - A Night Class Uniform.  
"Oh, Headmaster... It's you... Come in..." Zero invited his father into his room and he sat back down on his bed.  
"Zero... President Kuran said something to me today... Something very important." Kaien had no way of saying this easily.  
"What did he say...?" Zero looked stricken, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, could it be, had Kaname told his Father what had happened?  
"Zero... Your current status... How is it? Are you feeling the lust yet? Do you feel as if your Level E is fighting its way out?"  
"Wh-what are you on about?!"  
"Zero, You've had Level E attacks in the past, Kaname has told me that he can tell your Level E is showing during Switchover... President Kuran wants to keep an eye on you... So he has asked me of a favor..."  
"What favor is that exactly?" Zero knew what this was coming up to.  
"President Kuran has asked me to move you out of the Day Class. I know how you feel about the Night Class, I know that you don't want to be in the company of the Night Class, so that is why I have made sure your room is especially far away from all the other students. I had a uniform tailored for you with your current uniform measurements. I must not disobey President Kuran, So I am afraid there is no arguments, if you want to discuss the arrangements, please, feel free to talk it over with Kaname." Kaien handed the bag to his son and left his room whilst he changed "I can't have any say in this, I am merely your informant", Those were the last words he said to him before he walked out of the room.  
"He actually did it", Zero smirked to him self as he pulled on his new black shirt, "I am actually going to be in the Night Class" he continued as he tied his tie up, similar to the way he did with his previous uniform, "Even if it does require me being with..." Zero shuddered, "...those Vampires". He put on his jacket and walked out of his dorm, upon doing so, he attracted the attention of many boys.  
"Is that, Zero Kiryu?"  
"In a NIGHT CLASS UNIFORM?"  
"He doesn't deserve to be in the Night Class"  
Zero shot glares at the boys "Get back to what you were doing, my business doesn't concern you twits"  
Zero left the Sun Dormitories and made his way to the Moon Dormitories, no student was on the grounds, they were all inside awaiting Zero's arrival.  
"Ah, There you are Zero. Welcome, to the Moon Dormitory" Kaname welcomed Zero with a warm-hearted manner, "Akatsuki and Hanabusa will show you to your room"  
"Yeah... Your room is this way." Akatsuki lead the way, it was a good 15 minute walk, far away from many of the other rooms, Kaname had truly thought long and hard about sleeping arrangements.  
"Here's your room, you can leave your stuff here" Hanabusa said.  
"Yeah, thanks..."  
"Also, since you have already taken studies as a day class student today, you need not attend class until tomorrow evening. And you can come back into the main room when your settled down" Akatsuki said before leaving the room with Hanabusa.  
Zero looked around his room "Wow, this is so...fancy" He looked further around the room "My previous dorm wasn't as fancy as this..." Zero left his room and walked back into the main area.  
"Thank you, Kaname for the room. And especially the placement of my room" Zero said to Kaname before sitting down on the chaise where Kaname was lounging (Oh come on, you don't think that even the upper class people don't relax from time to time?)  
"It's my pleasure, Zero, as long as you are comfortable with sleeping arrangements, then my work is done."  
Zero was controlling himself, he needed blood, only lord knows how he didn't pounce right on him and drink him dry in front of everyone else.  
"Zero, could you come into my room for a second, I need to speak in private with you" Kaname stood up and walked over to his room.  
"Uh, yeah... Okay" Zero walked over to his room and walked inside, Kaname's room was MUCH more fancier than his.  
Kaname followed Zero in and locked his door behind him.  
"Why did Kaname-Sama lock his door?!" Ruka exclaimed.  
"Ruka, Relax, he needed to speak in private with him, he doesn't want any one barging in on him, clearly" Seiren responded.  
"Besides, best thought is that Kaname-Sama is telling Zero that he needs to get used to taking his Blood Tablets from now on" Akatsuki added.

"Oh, Zero... You need blood, don't you? Its a shame... I would give you mine, but, we wouldn't want the others getting suspicious now, would we?"  
Zeros eyes began to glow blood red, his tattoo pulsed with his veins and his fangs became slightly visible.  
"I suppose... That you could have a bit... But, it would be your fault if they found out... It wouldn't be a good first impression would it?"  
Zeros eyes glowed an even darker shade of red, and his fangs fully came through. "Oh, look at you, you need it real bad don't you? Poor thing..." Kaname laughed slightly "well, you can have some... Just don't spill any of it, you will surely get everyone downstairs angered."  
Zero pulled Kaname towards him, he wet the skin of his neck and bit down and took a few gulps before getting up the rest.  
Ruka was first to smell Kanames scent "That's Kaname-Samas blood! What is he doing?!" Ruka stood up and began to run to Kaname's room.  
"Ruka, stop." Hanabusa stood up and stopped Ruka going to his room.  
Ruka pushed him away "NO! I NEED TO STOP I'M NOT LETTING KANAME-SAMA GET HURT BY HIM"  
The red in Zeros eyes began to die down, "Thank you."  
"Kaname-Sama! Open the door now!" Ruka was banging on the door.  
Kaname hid his bites and slightly cut his hand to disguise that fact that Zero had bitten him moments before. "Just a second, Ruka, I am still talking to Zero - Now, Zero, you have no excuse not to take your Blood Tablets, you have the strongest set out of all the students here, it should suffice your needs. You may go now." Zero cleared his mouth of any excess blood he may have forgotten to wipe off and left the room.

"Kaname-Sama, why did all of us get the scent of your blood moments ago?"  
Kaname held up his hand, "I was a tad foolish and cut myself. That is all. There's no need to worry Ruka"  
"Well, okay..." Ruka calmed down and went back downstairs with a flush of embarrassment creeping onto her face.  
"I told you he would be alright Ruka" Hanabusa joked.  
"Oh, be quiet" Ruka snapped.  
"It's nearly time for class. Come on everyone, gather your stuff. It's time to leave" Kaname ordered.  
"Yes Kaname-Sama" the rest of the students said in Unison before walking off.  
They all left and Zero was the only person in the room. "I think, I just think I'm going to like it here..."

* * *

It kinda drifted off from here. I really need reviews so, please ^*^ I'll put you in the authors note of the next chapter when I get around to writing it up.

Till next time..

-StuddedHeartbreaks! Mata Raishuu Ne!


End file.
